


No Rest For The Wicked

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cock Tease, Community: comment_fic, Dirty Thoughts, M/M, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-01 04:07:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5191568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the comment_fic prompt; Any, any, Suck It and See</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Rest For The Wicked

**Author's Note:**

  * For [storiesfortravellers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/gifts).



Why does it have to be so hot? Stupid summer! Darn sunny sunshine that shines so brightly!

It’s hot and muggy and if Sam could get a one way ticket to the North Pole he would pack his bags and cheer “Peace out, Bitches!” Instead he is stuck in a motel in the middle of nowhere, in a room where the air conditioner is a piss poor piece of crap. To make matters worse, his brother is being a cock-tease. 

The heat doesn’t bother Dean. He is perfectly fine sitting on the bed in nothing but his boxers, licking and slurping and wrapping his wet tongue around the tip of a cherry Popsicle. 

His soft, plump lips are stained red and he’s moaning and suckling obscenely—what the hell?! Was he a porn star in a past life?—and he knows damn well the type of affect he’s having on Sam, given the cocky smirk on his face. Oh, how Sam wanted to kiss him ferociously and scratch his nails down Dean’s back, punishment for being naughty.  
Dean sucks the delicious treat into his mouth and groans loudly before he thrusts the cherry red sweet deep down his throat as if he’s sucking Sam’s dick and Sam sort of blacks out for a second as all the blood in his body quickly rushes down south. 

Sam could bitch and groan about the heat, but he doesn’t; he is too busy trying not to blow his load as Dean slowly suckles the tip of the cherry red treat. Fed up with his brother’s teasing, Sam tackles Dean, kissing him and tasting his brother’s lips that are oh so sweet like strawberries. 

Pulling his cock out of his boxers, Sam’s palms Dean’s head and guides him forward and Dean smirks, licking the tip of his throbbing flesh. Sam groans, the way he sees it, if Dean wants to suck on something, Sam has just what he needs. 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/701409.html?thread=92593889#/t92593889)


End file.
